User talk:Turtious
Hi, welcome to SCA Battle Rock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Im New page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wilhelm Meis (Talk) 00:32, 2009 August 18 Things to do in Battle Rock Hail and greetings, milord! We hold our fighter practices at Merrick Park on Kadena Air Base at 09:00 saturdays, followed by a group work-out at Risner Gym at 11:00. We don't have any upcoming events at this time, and there are no wars scheduled for this area, but we do hold fighter practices every saturday. Our meetings are on wednesdays at the Kadena USO, and there you can join in with any of several Arts & Sciences projects. We have been working on some loaner garb to lend to newcomers who do not yet have a period-appropriate wardrobe. We are also working on some other projects, including games, the bardic arts, and making heraldic banners. There has been some talk of working together on a brewing project, and I am working on a Bingata (fabric dying) class for October. Bingata is the art of dying designs into fabric in a method that has been very well-preserved here on Okinawa since the 15th century, and would readily translate to silk for making heraldic banners in the way they were made in Medieval Europe. Thank you very much for your interest. Can we hope to meet you at a wednesday night meeting? Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 07:52, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :You're bringing steel for armor? Wow! We don't see much of that here; all of our armor has been imported (usually brought along with one of us coming here). You might consider bringing any necessary leather, as leather is scarce and difficult to maintain here. We have been hopeful that we can get some of our fighter practices moved down to Camp Foster to help more of the single Marines be able to participate. We need the proper authorizations to function on that base first, though. Where will you be stationed? Don't hesitate to let us know if we can help you with transportation or finding your way around. We're always glad to help. Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 07:56, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Could definitely use all the help I can get Thanks for offering to give me a hand once I get over there. I will be stationed on Futenma, and I'm still trying to work out housing. I'm bringing my two dogs over and I know the hassle that that's going to be but I'm still worried about housing for them. Also I would love to bring my steel over but it weighs so much that I can only bring a little bit I think, but ill bring as much as I can. I have enough in my yard to outfit all of my barony. Its literally a one ton roll, so Ill bring what I can and share with the group. I also have a few metal working tools and a pottery wheel I'm gonna try and bring. I will bring all the armour and garb that I have, I'm sure that I have some extra loner stuff. How many people do you guys have that are active right now, because I would like to double that number. I have found that in the SCA, the more is usually the merrier. I am also interested in building a Yurt if anyone else has experience building one that would be great. So I'm ready to party and fight, what about you guys? Turtious 01:01, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :We have about a dozen people who are active, with a dedicated core group of about seven or eight, and we have four fighters with armor (including one in loaner armor), but all these numbers include our Marshall, who has been out for knee surgery, and our Seneschal who is still out of the area, but he should be back within the next few weeks. I think the biggest boost to our numbers may come when we can get on Foster, but that will have to wait a little while. We have some red tape to get through before we can function on another base. :I have never tried to build a yurt before, but it sounds like fun. We don't have much camping gear here, but local regulations seem to make camping events difficult to pull off, not to mention the scarcity of camping equipment due to the often-draconian weight limits on travel. I have a modern pop-up tent, and we have (two?) pop-up pavilions. I would like to put together a Viking tent, but materials are very expensive here. If you like linen for making garb, it is much cheaper and easier to obtain in the States than here. :I think the weight limits will keep you from being able to bring much metal other than your armor. We have a decent local source for rattan, but leather is scarce here, and our best use of metal (as far as the group is concerned) may be basket hilts. We have just about enough loaner armor to outfit two people, but the leather parts are old and worn, and for some reason we have a few more left-hand gauntlets than right. If there is anything we have a shortage of, it would be shields, gorgets, and swords (in that order), but we may be getting a few new swords made soon. I'm thinking of making a new sword or two myself and donating one of mine to the group. We may also get some rapier fighting started up this winter. We have found an online source with starter kits from around $250. :Futenma is located about here. Foster is just north of Futenma, in the area between Hwy 58 and Hwy 330, south of Hwy 130. Kadena is north of Foster, between Hwy 58 and Hwy 330, north of Hwy 23. There are Green Line buses that go between some of the bases here and are free to military members and dependents (with ID). They don't go to Kadena though, but we can help you make transportation arrangements. Good luck with your dogs. They will probably have to be boarded for a while, at least until you get moved into housing. If you don't have all your paperwork in order (from the vet and from the USDA), they may have to be quarantined for several months. E-mail Adelheid and she can help you navigate the necessary arrangements. :*As a side-note, on this web site (also on Wikipedia or any other wiki), you can sign your talk page posts by typing four tildes (SHIFT + that thing just left of the 1), which looks like this ~~~~ before you hit save. Saving the page automatically converts it to your signature with a link to your user page and a time stamp. Like this: Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 13:16, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Heraldry Good day, Turtious! I was thinking about our talk about names and heraldry. You might want to take a look at our SCA heraldry primer page, which gives some basic information, tips and suggestions for registering SCA heraldry. If you aren't too concerned about the crescents, you could come up with three of any charge that would correlate to whatever name you settle on, to make yourself canting arms. For example, a Roman named something like Lupus Tertius may bear a shield with three wolves (or three wolf heads), or Tertius Leo could bear three lions. That sort of thing. Canting (making a rebus of your name) was a fairly common practice in our period. Anyway, you might have a look at the SCA heraldry primer, and if you start coming up with some ideas, I have some practice sheets with rows of blank shields to sketch out your ideas. Good luck! Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 02:21, January 20, 2010 (UTC)